It is common practice to use sampling probes and the like to extract fluid samples from pressurized pipelines or the like for analysis in the field or for off-site, laboratory analysis. This especially true in the natural gas industry, where the monetary value of the gas is dependent on its compositional analysis. Likewise, the chemical and oil refining industries also have needs for extracting fluid samples from pressurized fluid sources.
Recent offshore pipeline safety concerns since the 2010 Deepwater Horizon offshore incident have renewed an emphasis on the need for isolation devices such as double block and bleed sample valves, as well as compliance with OSHA standards in such activities. The use of an emergency valve shutoff in an isolation device is not believed compatible with the use of conventional sample probes situated as passing through the isolation device (i.e., with the valve in an open position), as said sample probes would be required to be manually or automatically removed to allow for valve closure. Accordingly, since the removal cannot be assured to occur in a timely fashion in an emergency, such an arrangement could not be relied as it may prevent the valve closure in an emergency event, resulting in failure of the emergency shutoff.
Current isolation device technology such as double block and bleed valves use a hollow tube “quill” below the valve as an option for sampling or injection through the open valve, but this system has not shown, suggested, or contemplated the mounting of analytical sample conditioning components or the like therein, and retaining same with the valve in a closed position. Thus, in the prior art, the quill is simply a hollow tube formed to act as a pass-through to facilitate the removal or injection of a sample, and no receiver or retainer function is contemplated.